


Fluffy Moments

by Roosterteethlover



Series: Fluffy moments [20]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hugs, I'm reposting this as a multi chapter thing, Oscar has a panic attack, Panic Attacks, Talking, Tickling, Was a bunch of one shots, cute stuff, now it's not, playful moments, sad stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24115666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roosterteethlover/pseuds/Roosterteethlover
Summary: Oscar and Ozpin share a number of fluffy (and some not so fluffy) moments with the others. How does it all go down? Find out, on the fluffy moments multi-chapter piece!
Relationships: James Ironwood & Oscar Pine, Oscar Pine & Everyone, Ozpin & Oscar Pine, Qrow Branwen & Oscar Pine
Series: Fluffy moments [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564159
Comments: 7
Kudos: 52





	1. Fluffy Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This was like my second thing ever written on AO3 so be nice! I'm actually reposting this since I got the idea to turn these one shots into a multi-chapter thing after a thread on Fluffy Beebs gave me the idea!

It was raining, and while Oscar liked the rain it had been going on for a few days now, and he was honestly getting tired of it. He was currently sitting on the couch looking at the tv without actually watching what was on it. He was bored and wanted something to do but he lacked the energy or motivation to actually do things.

*Why not try training?* Ozpin prompted, though he sounded a bit tired too. Perhapes Oscar's boredom was affecting Ozpin as well.

“Hey kid. Why the long face?” Said a rough voice behind the boy.

“Oh hey Qrow, it’s nothing. I’m just bored I guess. Ya know being stuck in the house and the rain and stuff.” Oscar said, not bothering to turn around.

The older man looked at the child in front of him and he couldn’t help but to agree. It had been raining for a while now and the cruddy weather has been throwing a wet blanket on everyone’s mood (pun completely intended). Qrow tried to think about what they could do, the options were pretty limited. The rest of the kids were out shopping for food, warm clothes, and other supplies for the house so “team bonding” was out for now. 

“We could….” Qrow trailed off as he racked his brain for something to do “I don’t know, watch a movie?” 

“Meh.” 

“Video games?”

“Bleh” 

“Literally anything?” 

“Ugh” 

Qrow rolled his eyes and flopped down next to the farm boy with aloud and dramatic groan.

“Well what DO you want to do?” Qrow asked while throwing his hands into the air in exasperation.

“I don’t know” Oscar mirroring Qrows dramatic gesture “I just do not know.”

The two of them looked at one another for a time, before the both began to laugh and cuddled up to each other. They stayed like that for a time just sitting and blankly looking at the tv snuggled together as the rain fell. Neither wanted to move in fear of breaking the peaceful semi-silence they were in, until a loud crack of thunder broke it for them. Oscar jumped a foot in the air and attempted to hide behind Qrows cape with a squeak. 

*Oh gods* Qrow thought as he looked at the teenager behind him *The kids to adorable*, “You ok there kid?” he asked with a slight chuckle.

Oscar quickly jumped away from the older man his face a bright shade of red, “S-sorry, I just got a bit startled” 

“Clearly” Qrow said with amusement clear in his voice.

Oscar pouted and looked away from Qrow causing the older man to laugh and ruffle the boys hair. Oscar let out an indigent noise and attempted to smack the offending hand away, which only led to Qrow putting Oscar into a headlock and giving him a noogie. Oscar attempted to wiggle his way out of the older mans hold, when his attempts proved in vain he decided to try something stupid. He poked Qrow’s side. Qrow let out a yelp and he let go of Oscar in surprise, the two looked at each other for a few moments before the younger of the two got an evil grin on his face and slowly advanced on his companion. 

“N-Now kid, let's uh, let's not be hasty here” Qrow said with a nervous chuckle as he backed away from the small yet somehow terrifying boy in front of him. Oscar simply continued to advance until Qrow hit the edge of the couch and looked behind him for a moment. Oscar took that moment to lunge at Qrow and mercilessly tickle the older man. Qrow shouted in surprise before he fell into laughter as Oscar tickled him to pieces. The older man attempted to push his tiny attackers hands away but the boy was surprisingly good at dodging this.

Oscar couldn’t remember if he had ever heard Qrow laugh his hard before, or laugh this honestly. Usually when Qrow laughed it was a sarcastic chuckle, or a drunken laugh that came from something funny none of the others could place.

*Well I can say for certain that is has been sometime since he has laughed like this* Ozpin chuckled from within Oscar’s mind.

*Oh hey Oz,* Oscar thought *you've been oddly quiet today*

The voice in his head let out a small hum, *I suppose I have my apologies*

*It's fine. Say you wouldn't happen to know where his weak spot is would you?* Oscar asked with an evil grin.

*Well I could tell you,* Ozpin said cheekily *or i could let you figure it out on your own*

*Aww come on Oz! Just a hint?* Oscar asked, more begged really.

*Well perhaps a small hint, but that would be the absolute pits for him wouldn't it* Ozpin hummed, the smile clear in his voice.

*Please Oz!* Oscar pleaded, but Ozpin remained silent. *Fine I’ll figure it out myself then.* the teen pouted.

Unfortunately for him, while Oscar was having his internal talk with Oz, Qrow had managed to get a hold of himself and he flipped Oscar over. He effectively pinned the smaller boy to the couch and shot him an evil grin. As soon as Oscar realized what had happened he knew he was screwed.

“Qrow, now I know what you’re thinking but please-” he was cut off by Qrow wiggling his fingers into his sides. 

“Let me show you how a true master tickler does it.” Qrow said as he began to attack the poor farm boy's belly and sides. Oscar could only laugh as Qrows nimble fingers turned him into a puddle of laughter, as he seemed to find every one of the teenagers' weakest points. 

*Oz help me!* Oscar thought desperately.

*What exactly do you expect me to do?* Ozpin replied, sounding very amused. 

*I don’t know! Anything!* the boy begged, coherent thought becoming rather difficult.

Ozpin chuckled, *Well you could try and retaliate.*

Oscar was silent in his head for a moment, *To be fair, it is a little hard to think straight when you’re having the snot tickled out of you.*

*Oh of course, I completely understand.* Sarcasm laced the old wizards voice

*Don’t be sassy.* Oscar pouted.

The old wizard laughed, *I’m not!* 

Oscar was about to reply to that when Qrow decided to up the ante and actually lift the boys shirt and blow a huge rasberry into his belly, shaking his head as he did so. All thought was driven from Oscar's mind and he screamed with laughter and attempted to kick his playful attacker. 

“QROOOOOHOHOW NO! AAAHHAHAHA! STOP IT! AHAHAHA!” Oscar howled, tossing his head from side to side and tears of mirth beginning to form in his eyes.

Qrow looked at the boy's red face and the tears of laughter starting to form in his eyes and decided to give the kid a break. “Fine, I think you’ve learned your lesson.” 

Qrow got off the farm boy and went to the kitchen to get the kid something to drink. Oscar slumped onto the couch and curled into a ball while his giggles subsided. 

*Fat lotta help you were.* Oscar thought haughty at Ozpin

*I still don’t know exactly what you expected me to do.* Ozpin replied, still clearly amused with the whole situation.

*I don’t know. You could have taken over and done some cool move to escape.* Oscar grumbled, crossing his arms.

*Oh heavens no! When it’s Qrow doing the tickling I stand as little of a chance of fighting back as you!* Ozpin argued, as though the mere idea of fighting against a tickling Qrow was preposterous.

“Wait you were ticklish?” Oscar said out loud, his voice filled with disbelief.

*Oh terribly so.* Ozpin admitted. 

Oscar snorted at that “Wow the great Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon Academy, immortal wizard and mister composed all the time was ticklish!”

*Like you’re much better.* Ozpin sounded almost offended, which caused Oscar to giggle into his hand.

“Having fun over here?” Qrow sat next to Oscar handing him a cup of freshly made hot cocoa.

“Oh yeah, tons.” sarcasm evident in his tone as he leaned on Qrows side. 

The older mad man huffed out a laugh and ruffled the boy's hair, one that earned him a glare and a shooting of his hands. The two sat like that for some time neither realizing that they were falling asleep until it was too late. 

~

“I’m just saying if that place didn’t want to get set on fire they shouldn’t have had so many flammable things.”

“Yang it was a fish store.”

“That changes nothing.”

Ruby sighed at her sister's comment and put their new clothes on the table. She was about to announce they were home before she caught sight of her uncle and Oscar on the couch, she approached the two and barely held back a squeal at what she saw. There was her uncle Qrow and Oscar cuddled up on the couch together sleeping peacefully. Ruby quickly (but quietly lest she wake the two sleeping angels) took out her scroll and took a picture of them. She quietly walked over to the others and showed them the picture while putting her finger to her lips in the universal sign to be quiet

“We should go upstairs so that we don’t accidentally wake them up.” Jaune said as the others nodded and headed for the stairs. 

“You coming Ren?” Nora asked

“Just a moment Nora.”

Ren put a blanket on the two and went upstairs with the others.


	2. Fluffy Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oscar is pretty tired after the battle at Haven, what new things will a little nap bring? Find out this time on Fluffy Moments!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Welcome to the next chapter! I hope you enjoy!

It had been a few days since the battle at Haven and Oscar was still worn out, not fully recovered from Ozpins little stunt. He had forgiven the old wizard for what he did since then, but the physical effects still persisted. Oscar shambled to the common room blanket wrapped around him like a warm and fluffy shield from the cold around him. He plopped onto the couch curled up and snuggled further into his fluffy cover.

*Like a little breakfast burrito.* a highly amused sounding voice spoke in the farmboy's head.

Oscar replied tiredly, “I am not just a breakfast burrito. I am THE breakfast burrito.”

The boy smiled at the laugh from Oz that the comment granted him.

“How ya feelin Oz? You’ve been pretty quiet lately.” Oscar asked, concerned lacing his voice.

Ozpin didn’t reply for a long moment before saying, “I’m tired. I suppose.” But Oscar felt it was something more than that. He didn't want to pry too much though, knowing the man liked his privacy. That and he was far too tired to get into a real in depth conversation about how Oz may or may not be really feeling. Oscar yawned, stretching a small bit before sinking further into the couch.

“You know if you’re going to just fall asleep again you should have just stayed in bed.” Ozpin semi-playfully admonished the youth.

“I do what I want.” came the sleepy reply.

Ozpin merely sighed, a small laugh escaping. And before another word could be said the boy had fallen asleep on the couch. Again. 

Oscar opened his eyes waking in a rather odd place. It felt familiar yet he knew he had never been here. He found himself sitting on a green couch in a rather spacious apartment, one that had a largely green color pallet. Oscar slowly got up and found himself oddly refreshed, as though all the tiredness of the past few days had vanished. Humming and rummaging could be heard in the next room over so Oscar decided to head towards it. Oscar paused at the door to the room, anxiety telling him this may not be a good idea. But without any idea of what else to do he steeled himself and opened the door.

“Well that’s not what I was expecting.” were the first words out of the boy's mouth.

The sight that greeted him was oddly, domestic. A man that Oscar knew he knew, was fussing about in the kitchen, grabbing chocolate, milk, sugar, and a few other things all while humming a familiar tune that Oscar couldn’t quite place. The man wore a green shirt rolled up to his biceps, grey pajama pants and a white apron. Upon Oscar's little declaration the man paused his putterings and turned to face the boy.

“Oh, hello Oscar. I wasn’t expecting you here.” The man cheerily stated, “You will have to forgive my appearance, I wasn't exactly expecting company.”

Oscar just stared at the man curiously *Why do I recognize that v-* “Oh my Brothers Ozpin?” 

“Hello!” came the enthused reply.

“Oz!” Oscar rushed forward and practically bowled over the wizard with his hug.

Ozpin let out an eloquent “oof” trying to keep his balance. He paused for a moment looking down at the boy currently clinging to him. Ozpin smiled and hugged his young host back, a warm feeling spreading through his chest.

“Well this is certainly a pleasant way to be greeted.” The smile clear in his voice and on his face.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do this.” Oscar chirped, still hugging the old soul.

Ozpin merely hummed an acknowledgment giving the boy one more squeeze before releasing him. Oscar seemed slightly disappointed but he trotted over to the counter and hopped up, swinging his legs slightly and watching Oz putter about.

“Where are we anyways?” Oscar asked.

“I was wondering when you’d ask that.” Ozpin chuckled, “We are in your, or rather our head right now. This is a dream more or less. You are still sleeping soundly on a couch in Mistral, but we are in a shared mind space right now. Like a common room in your head.”

“Oh.” Oscar said nodding along, “That’s...pretty cool actually.”

“Indeed it is.” 

The two fell into a companionable silence, Ozpin continuing to cook and Oscar content to watch. Before long Ozpin let out a happy hum and grabbed two mugs from the cabinet. He filled them with the steaming liquid and handed one to Oscar.

“Cheers!” Ozpin smiled as he clinked the two mugs together. 

Oscar took a tentative sip of his drink, before tilting his head in curiosity “Hot chocolate?”

“A secret favorite of mine, don’t tell anyone.” Oz said a twinkle in his eye.

Oscar chuckled a bit, they fell into short silence as they enjoyed the sweet beverage. When all the cocoa was drank,they put their mugs in the sink and moved to the living room. 

The two quickly settled into the very couch Oscar had woken up on earlier, Oscar snuggling into Ozpin's side, sighing contentedly. Ozpin looked at the boy a bit surprised, only hesitating a moment before settling his arm around the youth and ruffling his hair. Oscar laughed slightly, shooing the offending hand away with a shake of his head. The silver haired man grinned and ruffled the boys hair again, this time with a bit more vigor. Oscar laughed again this time pushing the hand away with a playfully exasperated “Oz!” which merely earned further ruffling from Ozpin.

“Oz come on!” Oscar laughed trying to pull away from the playful assault. Only to be brought back by the former headmaster who pulled the farmboy unto his lap and trapped him in a hug, continuing his ruffling. Oscar grinned and tried to pull away, though it was a weaker attempt this time.

“Oz!” He laughed “Cut it out! I’m serious!”

“Hi serious. I’m professor Ozpin!” came the cheery reply

“Boo! No dad jokes!” Oscar giggled, wiggling a bit in Ozpin's grip.

Ozpin simply stuck out his tongue blowing a small raspberry.

Oscar rolled his eyes, “Oh my Brothers, are you five?” 

“Five?” Ozpin said incredulously “I am far older than five you little sassafras!”

“SASSAFRAS!?” This sent Oscar into a flurry of giggles burying his face into Ozpins chest.

“Oh you think that’s funny young man?” mock seriousness in his tone, “I’ll give you something to laugh about!” 

With this exclamation he began his attack, tickling the boys belly without mercy.

“OZ WAIT NONONOOHOHOHOH!” Oscar said laughter bursting from his lips.

“Still think it’s funny farm boy?” Ozpin asked, moving to claw at Oscars ribs.

Oscar didn’t respond far too busy laughing to properly respond.

“It’s rude to not answer someone when they ask you a question. I suppose I’ll have to teach you some manners.” Ozpin teased tickling the young boy to pieces. “You know I remember something quite like this happening not too long ago between you and Qrow.” he said maneuvering the giggling mess on his lap to lay on his back.

“And if memory serves you are rather sensitive to THIS!” and he blew a raspberry into the Oscars belly, eliciting a loud squeal from the farm hand before he broke into a loud laugh that was simply too infectious for Oz to resist. The two entwined souls laughed together as the elder of the two continued his ticklish crusade. Eventually though, Ozpin decided to have mercy on the kid and after a final wiggle of his fingers into the boy's ribs he ceased his playful attack.

Oscars laughter began to die down until they were only the occasional giggle that bubbled up. 

“You, you my good sir, are truly evil.” Were the first words out of Oscars mouth.

“You want to say that again?” Ozpin replied, wiggling his fingers playfully in the air. 

Oscar squealed and curled into a ball giggling again.

“Oscar I’m not even touching you!” Ozpin said moving his hand closer to the boy but never touching him.

“I can stihihill feel ihihit!” Oscar giggled as he batted at the hovering hands, “Get thahat thing away from mehe!”

“As you wish.” Ozpin then moved his hand and patted Oscar's head, gently scratching and carding his hand through the boy's hair.

Oscar hummed happily and leaned into the touch practically melting at the head scratches. Ozpin chuckled and closed his eyes, enjoying the quiet moment. He never got enough of those, something was always happening. Beacon, Haven, Salem, always some fight he had to face, yes quiet peaceful moments like this had to be cherished. 

Though the moment was quickly shattered by a poke to his stomach. Ozpin jumped a bit and let out a yelp, looking all too much like a deer in headlights while staring at the innocent face of Oscar. An innocent face that was quickly replaced with a mischievous grin.

“Now Oscar, I know what you’re thinking. And I implore you, do not do it.” Ozpin urged, a hint of desperation in his voice.

“Don’t do what?” Oscar replied with an innocent tilt of his head “This?” Another poke, another yelp but this one mixed with a barely smothered giggle.

“Yes, that! Don’t do that!” 

“Ok don’t do that got it.” Oscar said, “But what about..”

Ozpin tensed “What about what?”

“What about, THIS!” with that he clawed his fingers into the silver haired mans belly.

“OSCAR NO!” Ozpin shouted before dissolving into giggles that turned into howls of laughter as Oscar found a sweet spot at his hips.

“Ozpin is ticklish! Ozpin is ticklish!” Oscar teased in a sing-song voice, drilling his thumbs into Ozpins hips.

Ozpin could do nothing more than give into his hysterics, after all it had been far far too long since he laughed like this. It felt nice, to laugh and have fun for once. Let loose and not keep up the appearance of the dignified headmaster. To just be Oz, the mischievous, fun loving, hot chocolate drinking man he was behind closed doors and far too many walls. 

This train of thought was thrown right off track when Oscar squeezed his knee. Ozpin jerked his leg, bouncing Oscar slightly with the action and letting out a very undignified snort.

Oscar paused only long enough to let out an “Oh my gods.” before repeating the action several times. Each squeeze made Ozpin laugh and snort as he kicked out, using all his will power to not thrash and risk tossing the boy to the ground. They may be in their shared mindscape but the thought of hurting Oscar in any way was too horrid for Oz to ever even consider. 

“OSCAHAHAHAR PLE*SNORT*PLEASE! STOHOHOP THIHIHISSS *SNORT*!”  
Oscar decided to have a bit of compassion for the old soul and with one more squeeze to his knee, the boy stopped the tickling. It was now Ozpins turn to curl up, though it was much harder with Oscar in his lap. But his laughter soon died down into little chuckles before stopping all together. 

“And you say I’m evil.” Ozpin said dryly a smile etched onto his features.

Oscar giggled a bit at that, closing his eyes and leaning into Ozpins chest with a content sigh.

“Comfortable?” Ozpin asked amused while resuming his previous head scratches.

Oscar hummed a positive, melting once again to the touch. They stayed like this for some time, the occasional poke or wiggling of fingers into a particularly sensitive spot being the only things to break the peace. 

“OOOOOHHHH!” Oscar suddenly exclaimed sitting up suddenly, a look of revelation on his face.

“What? Is something wrong?” A ting of worry lacing Ozpins voice

“It would be the absolute pits for him! I get it now!” For all intents and purposes sounding as though he had just figured out the secrets of the universe.

Ozpin paused before giggling “You just got that? Oh that’s priceless!” 

Oscar only pouted and crossed his arms “It’s not that funny.” 

Ozpin only laughed and ruffled Oscars hair, the action only got a shooing of hands. Oscar recrossed his arms and the pout stuck on his face. Ozpin smiled and blew a raspberry on Oscars cheek that got a stream of giggles from the boy.

“Ok! Ok! I’ll stop pouting! Just cut it out!” the freckled boy giggled trying to wiggle out of the headmasters grip. 

“Ok, I’ll stop, right after this!” Ozpin then blew a big raspberry into Oscar's neck, this gained him a squeal from the boy that turned into another flurry of giggles.

“Say Oz?” Oscar said after his giggles died down.

“Yes Oscar?” the wizard hummed.

Oscar was a bit hesitant to ask, but he had too “Why have you really been so quiet recently?”

Ozpin was silent for a time, contemplation clear on his face, “Well…”

“Well?” Oscar urged before quickly adding “You don’t have to tell me if you really don’t want to!”

Ozpin smiled a bit at the earnest amendment, “It’s alright, I suppose I should tell you lest I let it fester in our mind.”

Oscar sat silently listening to Oz, letting him go at his own pace.

“I know you have forgiven me for what I did at Haven. But I haven’t forgiven myself. I hate what I did. I took away your freewill. I took over your body without your consent. And for that I am truly sorry.” While he spoke Oz didn’t look at Oscar, shame dominating his features. Oscar took a moment to let what Ozpin had said sink in.

“Oz. You did what you had to do. Looking back, I would have died if you hadn’t taken over. You saved my life. I know telling you to just forgive yourself wont do any good, but, at least try to ok? For me?” The hopeful look on Oscar's face melted Ozpins heart.

Ozpin looked away, chuckling softly, “Very well Oscar, your puppy dog eyes have convinced me. I’ll try. For you.” 

“That’s all I ask.” the farm boy said, snuggling into Ozpin's chest.

The souls shared a warm hug each seeking comfort in the others embrace, staying like that for a time until they pulled apart each feeling quite a bit better than they had earlier. 

“Alright, I think it’s time for you to wake up.” Ozpin sighed a small smile on his.

“Do I have to?” Oscar mumbled his head resting on Ozpin's chest eyes half lidded. 

“Yes you do, unfortunately.” Ozpin muttered, carding his hand through Oscar’s hair.

Oscar sighed and looked up at Ozpin “Oz, can I come back here?”

“Oh Oscar, of course you can! You can visit whenever you like.” He paused for a moment “Well maybe not whenever you like, but whenever you’re asleep alright?”

Oscar simply nodded and gave Ozpin one more hug. And upon opening his eyes he found himself back on the couch in Mistral. A smile on his face and a plan for revenge against a certain avian man brewing in his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! If you have any requests or prompts for something you would like to see me write, then just comment below or send me and ask @collectingsoarechangemadeeasy on Tumblr! I only ask that it's RWBY related and SFW and I promise I'll get to it as soon as I can. have a lovely day you guys!


	3. Fluffy Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oscar, now armed with the knowledge of Qrows true weakness enacts his revenge. Hows it gonna go? Find out this time on Fluffy Moments!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Chapter 3! I hope you enjoy!

“Finally!” Came the jubilant cry from the young boy, “I’m free, FREE AT LAST!”

Oscar had woken up that day feeling refreshed and ready for adventure. But currently, adventure wasn’t exactly on the table. Everyone was ansty to leave but Qrow still had to finish his letter to James and tie up any loose ends at Haven. Oscars running about (“He’s doin zoomies!” Nora had said when Jaune had commented on the farm boys energy) was not really helping. The former farm hands current favorite activity was sliding around on the floor in his socks. 

As Oscar slid past Qrow for the third time the avian man shot out his arm, and in one fluid motion swung the boy next to him on the couch. Oscar was giggling up a storm as he landed next to Qrow on the couch. 

“Whats got you so giggly kid?” Qrow asked and amused smile on his face, cocking his head to the side. 

Oscar simply giggled more covering his mouth with his hands. 

The laughter proved infectious as Qrow found himself chuckling along with the youth. “You wanna laugh kid? Well then laugh at this!”

Qrow began to tickle the young boy latching onto the closest body part, which happened to be his legs. Qrow squeezed the boys knees repeatedly occasionally switching to wiggle his fingers into the skin underneath. This sent Oscar into a renewed fit of laughter as he tried to swat the tickling appendages away from him. Qrow simply switched his tickle target, grabbing the boys ankles and running his fingers up and down the boys' sock feet.

“NOHOHOHO! HAHAHAHAHAHA QROHOHW! NOT THEHEHER!” Oscar pleaded through gales of laughter.

“Oh not there? Well what about here?” Qrow moved to tickle the boy's toes, playing a silent game of this little piggy and flitting his fingers on the pads of the toes.

Oscar practically screamed at that, kicking and squirming to get away. Qrow finally relented sitting back and letting Oscar scoot away from further attacks. 

“What is going on out here?” Yang said striding into the room a curiosity clear in her voice.

“Well-” Qrow began.

“Your uncle is the worst!” Oscar announced from his little corner of the couch.

“How so?” Yang asked with a smile finding its way to her face.

Oscar pouted before saying “He just is.”

“Oh I’m the worst huh? You wanna say that again pipsqueak?” Qrow said his hands making claw motions over Oscar.

Oscar pulled himself into a protective ball snickering and batting at Qrows hands.

“Nooooo! Leave me alohohone! Haven’t I suffered enough?” Oscar whined, kicking weakly at Qrow.

Qrow chuckled, backing off and looking at Yang, “This is why I’m the worst apparently.”

“Pfft, you always were a remorseless tickle monster.” Yang said, rolling her eyes.

“You know it firecracker!” Came the playful retort.

Oscar had recovered fairly quickly, and was bouncing in his seat, leaning over to look at what Qrow was doing. The young boy hummed and rested his chin on Qrow’s shoulder,“That looks kinda boring, not gonna lie.”

“Well it is, but someones gotta do it.” Qrow rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands.

Yang hummed before piping up, “Hey, everyones gonna be going out for a bit, enjoying the city for one last time before we go ya know?”

“Alright, have fun. Be safe.” Qrow waved as he turned back to his work.

“...You wanna come Qrow?” Yang asked tentatively.

“Can’t. Too busy.” he replied. 

“Ok, well, see ya later then.” With that Yang turned on her heel and walked to meet up with the others.

Qrow continued his work, so focused on his writing he didn’t notice when Oscar got up and went to the dojo. He set about practicing swings and lunges with the cane, an ugly feeling beginning to form in his stomach.

*Oscar?* Ozpin asked concern evident in his voice as Oscar lunged with a shout, *Are you ok?*

“They left me behind.” Oscar said, swiping the cane down on an imaginary enemy. “Yang didn’t even ask if I wanted to go. She asked Qrow and totally ignored me. I just-” a sigh left the boy’s mouth as he dropped the cane.

*Just what Oscar, talk to me* Ozpin felt awful for the boy. To be so suddenly forced away from all you know, it was a feeling the former headmaster was sadly well acquainted with. Oscar was only 14 years of age, these are not things one so young should be forced into. It was only made worse by the fact that some in the house didn't seem to like him very much. And even if they did, they may not like the boy himself, but the old wizard in his head. Ozpin wished more than all else that he could make it all better for Oscar, but all he could do was give the boy someone to speak his worries to.

“I just thought they were starting to like me, to think of me as part of the group.” Oscar said, sitting down against the wall, “But no! I’m just ignored and cast aside. Only existing when they need you or when it’s convenient for them.” That seemed to be all Oscar wished to say as a few tears formed in his eyes. Ozpin could feel the sorrow and hurt building in Oscar, he wished he could undo all of this. 

*Oh Oscar that’s not true. You know that that’s not true. First and foremost you are not mearly my vestle, you are your own person. And a smart and caring person at that. You have been thrust into a horrible situation.* Ozpin paused to collect himself before continuing a bit quieter. *One that if it were up to me, wouldn’t be put on anyone. You always will be yourself, but as all things do, you will grow and change. Your change will just be a bit more extreme than others, you will still be you. No matter what. You will always be Oscar Pine.*

As Ozpin spoke Oscar’s tears fell, but he felt better. Ozpin's soft voice and the comforting words calmed and comforted him.

“Thanks Oz, I needed to hear that.” Oscar breathed, smiling a bit and wiping the remaining tears from his face.

*Think nothing of it. I simply told the truth, besides, everyone needs a good cry now and then. You are more entitled to one than most any how.* The smile was evident in Ozpins voice.

Oscar chuckled a bit at that and stood from the ground. He felt lighter, happier even, after letting that out. He really had needed a good cry, but he still had energy to spare. What was going to do? 

“Say Oz, you remember the other day?” Oscar suddenly asked, “When Qrow was tickling the heck out of me?”

The wizard thought for a moment before answering. *Yes, I recall, why do you ask?*

“Well I was thinking, it’s time for some revenge. After all, we wouldn’t want Qrow to get drowned in his work right?” A mischievous smile on the boys face. 

Ozpin chuckled a bit, *Indeed, we all need a break now and then.*

Oscar walked out of the room purpose in his stride, and his previous sorrow was all but forgotten. As Oscar entered the common room he was unsurprised to find Qrow sitting in the exact same position as he was earlier. Oscar ambled over to the couch and plopped down next to Qrow leaning into the older mans side. Qrow glanced down at the boy and his lips twitched into a small smile before returning to his work. 

“Qroooow! I’m booored!” Oscar said with as much whine and drama as he could muster, falling sideways into Qrows lap and turning onto his back. 

“Tough toots kid, I’ve got stuff to do. Why not, I don’t know, read a book or something?” as Qrow spoke his gaze never left his task.

Oscar rolled his eyes and gazed at the face above him, taking in his appearance. Qrow looked tired. Really tired. His hair was a mess, and not the intentional mess he usually kept it in. His eyes looked sunken and blood shot, as though he hadn’t slept in some time. Which maybe he hadn’t, a lot had happened and Qrow was the only adult who could do something. Oscar took this all in and it took his previously playful statement of getting Qrow to stop drowning in work, and resolved it into a far more serious one.

“You need a break Qrow, seriously, you don’t look so great.” Oscar said, his brows furrowed in concern. 

“Well someones gotta do this stuff, not like any of you kids know how to.” and after a short pause added “And I resent that, I always look good, even when I don’t.” He said with a playful tone.

Oscar smiled a bit at that, “I’m serious.” 

“Hi serious, I’m Qrow.” the avian man smiled.

“Gods you’re worse than Ozpin!” Exclaimed the farm boy.

*Hey!* 

Qrow rubbed his eyes and looked down at the boy on his lap, Oscar looked up at Qrow with the biggest puppy dog eyes he had ever seen. Which was saying something considering he lived with Ruby and Yang. 

Qrow groaned “Fine! I’ll take a break! Geez kid, you do not play fair.”

Oscar giggled and sat up, sparkling eyes stared at the avian man excitement clearly written on his face.

“Brother’s kid, quit lookin at me with them big ol eyes!” Qrow said playfully, pushing Oscar's face away.

Oscar fell into a fit of giggles as he fell back, grinning like a loon. Qrow smiled fondly at the boy, his eyes softening and a feeling of warmth blooming in his chest. One that said to protect the boy, to care for him and be there for him. 

*Dang* Qrow thought *I am really bad at not adopting kids.*

Qrow chuckled and ruffled the boys hair affectionately. 

Oscar shooed the hands away with a huff “Why does everyone keep doing that?”

“What can I say kid, you got fluffy ruffleable hair. You’re just gonna have to live with it.” Qrow said matter of factly, further ruffling the boy's hair. Eliciting giggles and calls of “Quit it!” and “Qrow seriously!” from Oscar. 

“You want me to stop, kid?” Qrow playfully asked “Then make me!”

That seemed to be exactly what the boy was waiting for, a maniacal grin stretching across his face. 

“Make you?” Oscar smirked “Well, if you insist.”

And thus his revenge began, Oscar dug his fingers into Qrows sides with a wide grin. Qrow fell to his side laughing and attempting to push the hands away. Oscar proved to be too nimble, evading Qrow and moving to his belly and ribs.

“KID! CUT IT OUHOHOHOHT HAHAHAHA!” Qrow was squirming and tossing himself around attempting to get away from his playful attacker. 

“In a bit, you need a good laugh old man!” came Oscar's taunting reply.

“OLD? YOU ARE SOHOHO DEAD WHEHEHEN I GEHEHET YOU!” Qrow laughed, tossing his head back. 

Before Qrow could do a thing though, Oscar dealt his most deadly attack. He darted his hands into Qrows underarms and attacked without mercy.

To say that Qrow howled would be a gross understatement, the man screamed as his pits were targeted by the evil little person tickling him. He began to thrash about attempting to dislodge the tickle weapons currently driving him to insanity. 

“Aww come on Qrow, ya can’t handle a little tickling?” Oscar teased “Aren’t you supposed to be a fully trained huntsman? If this is all it takes to beat you, then we may be in more trouble than I thought.”

Qrow could only laugh and endure the tickling, neither of the two noticing as the front door opened and closed. The members of team RWBY, JNR, and Sun walked into the house to a rather amusing scene. Qrow being tickled to pieces by a playful Oscar the two clearly having far too much to notice the others. Sun grinned at his friends and carefully snuck up behind Oscar. 

“Hey kid.” Was all the warning Sun gave before lifting Oscar up and using his tail to tickle the boy's belly.

Oscar began giggling and kicking his legs trying to wriggle free of the older boy's grip. Sun only tightened his hold, managing to slip his tail under Oscar's shirt and swishy the fluffy appendage against the 14 year olds bare belly. Oscars giggles turning into full blown laughter.

“MERCY! MEHEHEHEHERCY! I WAS HAHA I WAS ONLHEHEHEHEY TRYING TO GEHEHET HIM TO TAKE A BREHEHEHEHAK! STOHOHOHOHOP!” Oscar begged the faunus boy holding him.

“What’d ya say Qrow?” Sun asked, looking at the still giggling man on the couch “Should I show mercy?”

Qrow looked at Sun and said “Nope” with a smug smile on his face.

“In fact I’m gonna help ya!” Oscar could only watch as Qrow grabbed his legs and began tickling his feet.

Oscars laughter raised in pitch and volume as tears threatened to spill from his eyes, he had never laughed this hard before.

*Well this is adorable.* Ozpin spoke from inside Oscar's mind.

Oscar was unable to respond as he could in no way think straight with not one, not three, but two tickle monsters on him. 

“We’ll save you Oscar!” Ruby cried as she blasted at her uncle and began tickling him.

“Yeah save the farm boy!” Nora cheered, rushing at Sun and gunning for his ribs.  
Sun dropped Oscar in favor of protecting himself, Oscar was caught by a quick save from Ren.

“Thanks.” The farm boy said smiling in gratitude at Ren.

“Think nothing of it.” Came the cool reply from the ninja.

“Ya know this all started because I wanted revenge.” Oscar confessed “But I also wanted to get him to relax, things have been pretty tough for him lately, ya know?”

Ren hummed in agreement before saying “In that case we must help, lets join the fray shall we?”

Oscar grinned before loudly stating ‘HIS ARMPITS ARE HIS WEAK SPOT!”

“You got it Oscar!” Ruby chirped going right for the kill spot.

“NOOOOHOHOHOHOHO!” Was all Qrow was able to say before a 8 pairs of hands descended upon him, sealing his fate.

Blake, Yang, Weiss and Jaune stood at the doorway smiling at the scene before them. Each thinking the same thing. *I hope this lasts.*

A few minutes later the teens finally decided to stop their attack and let Qrow breathe. The Huntsman curled up into a giggly ball and debated whether to get revenge and risk another tickle attack, or play it safe and just lay there. The latter won out in the end, Qrow probably would have stayed like that for the rest of the day if they let him. But Oscar handed him a glass of water and Qrow had to sit up so he could chug that sucker down like he was in the desert. Everyone had settled down around the room sitting on either a piece of furniture, except for Sun who had left a bit after the tickling ended. Claiming he had to do something in town. 

*Oscar?* Ozpin piped up suddenly *I think you should tell the others. Tell them about how them leaving you behind made you feel. It hurt you, and for that behavior to change I believe you need to tell them.* 

Oscar didn’t reply at first, only snuggled into Qrows side contemplating. 

*Maybe you’re right.* Oscar replied hesitantly, *But I don’t know. What if it makes things weird? They should want me around not because they think it’ll make me feel bad if they don’t, but because they actually want to. Ya know?*

*I suppose. It’s your choice Oscar, and if you ever need to talk about with someone I’m right here.* came the headmaster's gentle reply.

*When are you not here* Oscar thought playfully.

*Oh haha, very funny.* Ozpin said, his eye roll clear in his voice.

Oscar laughed a bit at the sarcastic response from Oz. 

“What’s so funny kid?” Qrow inquired looking at the boy snuggled against him. 

“Just Oz. He’s bein silly.” Oscar said curling further into Qrow.

“Ozpin? Silly? Since when?” Yang asked incredulously.

“He’s always been silly, you just gotta know ‘im for awhile. You’ve only known him for like, less than a year, and only as “Headmaster Ozpin” never as Oz” Qrow chuckled.

“Hmm,” Blake hummed “that’s actually a really good point. We haven’t known Ozpin that long, and I don’t really know about the rest of you but I only spoke to him a handful of times.”

Nora piped up from her spot on Rens lap “Yeah you’re right! He did put a lot of trust in us to tell us all this stuff. Like he barely knows any of us, as far as he knows any of us could have been working for or is working for Salem. But he still trusted us with all this information. Dang.” 

Everyone was quiet for a moment after that, clearly pondering their treatment of Ozpin.

After a few quiet minutes Jaune spoke up “Hey, Oscar-”

“Already on it.” and with a glow in his eyes Ozpin was in control.

“Am I correct in assuming you all wish to speak to me?” Ozpin said a neutral expression on his face as he sat up from Qrows side.

“Yeah, umm-” Ruby began

“I’m sorry.” Yang blurted out looking at the floor.

Ozpin tilted his head at her ”What ever for Miss.Xiao-Long?”

Yang continued to look at the floor as she answered, “I demanded trust, but I didn’t earn any. I demanded you to tell me everything and I’ve been...hostile to say the least. You’ve been nothing but kind and understanding to me and everyone else here. But all I’ve been is ...not that.”

Ozpin paused a moment before getting up and walking over to Yang, he put a hand on her shoulder and smiled kindly at her.

“Miss.Xiao-Long you and everyone in this room have gone through many battles and hardships. Some internal and some not. It is no fault of your own that you react the way you do. Though I will say this. I appreciate your apology, and I forgive any unkindness on your part. You are still young, mistakes are inevitable. As are emotional and rash decisions.” he offered a soft smile to his former student, and a gentle squeeze to her shoulder.

“Professor,” Jaune said “You may be older but I don’t think those are just things young people do. I think those are just human things, I mean you’ve made mistakes right? And made emotionally based decisions, right?” 

Ozpin chuckled a bit, though it didn’t quite sound happy, sitting back down next to Qrow.

“Mr.Arc I have made more mistakes than any man, woman or child on this planet. I’m so very very far from perfect, despite popular belief I am not all knowing. I am only one man trying to do what is right, even if I don’t always know what that is.”

Qrow put his arm around Ozpins shoulder and rubbed his thumb up and down in an attempt to comfort his old friend. Ozpin smiled at Qrow leaning into his tall friend's side with a content hum. Another short glow of the eyes and Oscar was back in control, snuggling right back into Qrow. 

*You ok Oz?* Oscar asked.

*Yes, it was...nice to hear all that. I don’t really hear that sort of thing often.* Ozpin hummed before falling silent.

With that Oscar closed his eyes and sighed, content with how the day had gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! If you have any requests or prompts for something you would like to see me write, then just comment below or send me and ask @collectingsoarechangemadeeasy on Tumblr! I only ask that it's RWBY related and SFW and I promise I'll get to it as soon as I can. have a lovely day you guys!


	4. Fluffy Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oscar is once again in the dream apartment with Ozpin. What secrets will he learn? Find out this time on Fluffy Moments!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Welcome to this chapter! I hope you enjoy!

Oscar opened his eyes to the familiar spactious green apartment, he grinned and bounced off the green couch bolting to the kitchen.

“BOO!” Oscar cried upon bursting into the room.

Ozpin jumped about a foot in the air and spun around wielding a wooden spoon in front of him. 

“Oscar!” Ozpin said with a mix of relief, disapproval, joy, “You scared the daylights out of me!”

Oscar laughed as he trotted up to Ozpin, hugging him tightly. Ozpin shook his head and chuckled quietly as he hugged the boy back. Oscar pulled back after a few moments and hopped up on his usual spot at the counter. Ozpin smiled at Oscar turning back to his baking.

“Whatcha making this time?” Oscar questioned his tall companion as his legs swung back and forth in the air.

“I’m making chocolate chip cookies.” Ozpin said distractedly as he was engrossed in his work.

Oscar hummed a bit and continued to watch the man work, it was always rather soothing. Kind of reminded him of the way he and his aunt would bake at the farm. 

Thinking of the farm and his aunt sent a pang of homesickness and longing through Oscar's chest. He missed the farm, missed the animals, missed the quiet of the nights, missed his room and his books. But most of all Oscar missed his aunt. He missed her greatly and wanted to see her again, to hug her and apologize for leaving. To bake with her again, and collect the harvest, heck he wouldn’t be against her lectures if it meant he could hear her voice again. 

Oscar didn’t realize he was crying until a warm hand brushed away a tear. Oscar looked up, tearful green and orange meeting concerned gold.

“Oscar,” Ozpin began tentatively “what’s wrong? Why are you crying?”

Oscar wiped his eyes quickly, “I’m fine. Just a little homesick, ya know?”

This seemed to strike Ozpin hard, his face falling to a look of utter sorrow. But only for a moment before quickly changing back to his usual calm expression. 

“I know all too well Oscar, truly I do.” Ozpin put his hand on Oscars shoulder, pulling the teen into a warm hug. Oscar hugged back for all he was worth, allowing the tears to flow unabated. The two parted after a moment, Oscar rubbing his eyes a bit while pretending not to notice Ozpin doing the same.

“Well,” Ozpin smiled “Lets get these cookies in the oven shall we?”

Oscar smiled a bit and nodded, hopping off the counter and trotting to Ozpin's side. Ozpin stared fondly at the boy before handing him a spoon.

“I assume you know what to do with this?” Ozpin asked the boy.

Oscar smirked up at the silver haired man and replied “Yeah you throw it back in the drawer and use your hands like a MAN!” 

Ozpin rolled his eyes with a light chuckle and began shaping the cookies, he with a spoon and Oscar with his hands. When the two finished Ozpin put the cookies in the oven, Oscar started the timer and they both proceeded to the sink to wash their hands.

“Ozpin?” Oscar asked after drying his hands, “Can I...ask you something?”

Ozpin glaced at Oscar with a raised eyebrow, “Of course Oscar. You know you can ask me anything.”

“Do you miss Beacon?” 

It was a simple question, but one that clearly hit Ozpin hard. The headmaster froze, his face calm but his eyes sorrowful. He pushed his spectacles up a bit and tried to ignore the pressure building in his eyes and the lump growing in his throat.

“Yes.” He answered quietly, gripping the counter trying to steady himself. “Very much.” His voice was quiet and hoarse. Oscar looked at the man beside him, a man that had loved and lost. A man whose home was destroyed thanks in great part to someone he once cared for. Oscar was at a loss for what to say or do, so he fell back on his aunt's way of calming him down when he was upset. 

Oscar gently put his hand on Ozpin's arm, silently asking for permission to hug him. Ozpin peaked out from behind his silver hair and lifted one arm to pull the boy closer. Oscar hugged Ozpin, pressing his freckled cheek into the mans shirt as he began to quietly sing. An old lullaby his aunt sang to him when he was younger, or when he was upset. Oscar started to rub Ozpin's back absentmindedly, attempting to comfort his companion. 

Ozpins body began to tremble, as he tried in vain to hold his tears back. Not allowing himself to release these emotions, to show this kind of weakness. He was stronger than this, allowing laughter was fine, but tears? Never, he was above tears by now, he could not, would not, and he was already crying wasn’t he? Hot tears rolled down his face as sobs wracked his body, he fell to his knees clinging to the only comfort he had. Oscar only held Ozpin tighter and now that he could reach it he carded his hand through Ozpins hair. The lullaby drew to an end and Oscar now hummed a slow and calm tune that he knew from somewhere he couldn’t place. 

Slowly, oh so slowly, Ozpins tears slowed and his sobs subsided. His grip on Oscar loosened and he pulled back wiping his eyes and sniffling softly. Oscar looked at Ozpin, hands still reached out slightly ready at any moment to continue the hug if needed.

“I-I’m, I’m so sorry. Oscar. I didn’t mean to-” Ozpin was cut off by a finger to his lips. He looked at the owner of said finger with a watery questioning look.

“You don’t need to apologize Oz. Seriously. We all need a good cry sometimes, remember? It’s ok.” Oscar smiled gently at the man before him.

Ozpin gave the smallest of smiles in return and with a soft grunt Ozpin stood, stumbling only slightly as the blood rushed back into his legs.

“You know what’s ridiculous?” Ozpin asked as he stretched, getting his blood flowing.

“What?”

“The fact that I can lose feeling in my legs and that I need to stretch in my own mind. It’s completely and utterly idiotic!” Ozpin finished his stretching and rubbed at his face. 

Oscar was about to reply when a ding startled him and Ozpin, causing them to jump and turn to the oven in sync.

“Well, that’s good timing. Nothing like freshly baked cookies after an emotional breakdown!” Ozpin chirped, grabbing his oven mitts from the drawer and grabbing the cookies. 

Oscar sighed good naturedly as he grabbed two cups and filled them with milk. 

“Shall we?” Ozpin said motioning his head towards the door, the plate of cookies in his hands.

“We shall.” Oscar replied as he nudged the door open with his shoulder.

The souls set their treats down and plopped on the couch immediately curling into their usual positions. Oscar cuddled into Ozpins side and Ozpin put his arm around Oscar running his fingers through the boy's hair. They sat in a comfortable silence, munching on cookies and sipping on milk. 

“Ozpin, can I ask you something?” Oscar asked, breaking the semi-silence.

Ozpin thought for a moment before replying, “Yes, of course.”

“Well, I just remembered you saying something about how Qrow knew you were ticklish. And I was wondering, how on Remnant did he find that out ?” Oscar had slipped out from Ozpin's arm and was now kneeling beside the man. “I mean, you were his teacher right? A teacher wouldn’t let a student do that to them would they?”

Ozpin chuckled, “Well, it happened well after he graduated. He had been working for me for quite some time and-” The man suddenly stopped a look of contemplation appearing on his face.

“And?” Oscar said, leaning forward eyes shining with curiosity. 

Ozpin looked at Oscar, grinned widely and said “Why tell you,” he paused for effect, eyes twinkling “when I can show you?” 

With that Ozpin got up and walked to the bookcase on the other end of the room, skimmed his finger over the spines as he muttered, “No. No. Not that one. Definitely not that one. Nope. Nuh uh. No. Ah ha!” He cried out as he found what he had been looking for. 

“What! What is it?” Oscar pleaded dying from curiosity as he bounced in his seat. 

Ozpin pulled the book out and spun around with a flourish brandishing the book. He walked over to Oscar and flopped down on the couch causing the farm hand to bounce up with a giggle. 

Ozpin grinned at the boy as he cryptically said, “The answers you seek, my dear boy! Are in this mystic book of wonders!” 

As he said this he wiggled his fingers into Oscar neck, making the boys shoulders scrunch up as he giggled and squirmed away. Ozpin spurred on by the laughter continued the attack while his other hand went for the boys underarms. Oscar squealed as his laughter raised in volume and pitch.

“OHOHOHOHOHOHZ! CUT IT OUHOHOHOHOHOHOT! IT TICKLES! HAHAHAHAHA!” Oscar attempted to escape the ticklish onslaught. Ozpin eventually retracted his hands chuckling at the adorable sight of a giggly Oscar. 

“Alright you want to see how Qrow found out I was ticklish?” Ozpin asked, putting a hand on the book.

“Yes!” Came the jubilant reply from the bouncy youth.

Ozpin laughed, “Well alright then! Get ready my dear boy! For a trip into the past!” 

With that Ozpin dramatically opened the book and the two were drawn in, literally. 

(When Oscar opened his eyes he found himself in a green office, large clockwork gears turning above him, and a large window looking over a beautiful fall landscape in front of him.)

(“Oh wow!” Oscar gushed as he rushed to the window, “This is amazing!”)

(“It is, isn't it?” Ozpin said wistfully next to Oscar.)

(Oscar looked in awe at the beautiful view before him, “Where are we?”)

(“Beacon”)

(Oscar paused, looking at Ozpin, concern bubbling up inside the young boy. Ozpin was looking out the window, quiet, with a peaceful expression on his face. Something in Oscar told him to stay quiet and let Ozpin have his moment.) 

A sudden beeping came from the desk behind them, the two turned and saw Ozpin, or past Ozpin, turning the alarm off with a “Come in.”

The doors at the other end of the office opened to the sight of an all too familiar black haired avian man. Qrow sauntered up to the desk and sat on the edge.

“Heya Ozzy. How’ve ya been?” Qrow said a cocky smile on his face.

“Qrow do you know why I asked you here?” Ozpin asked, a serious look in his eyes.

“My dashing good looks?”

“No.”

“My A+ personality?”

“Qrow.”

“Wait. Is this a booty call?”

“QROW!” Ozpin's face turned red at that last comment. 

(Oscar giggled a bit at past Ozpins face, and only laughed harder at seeing his Ozpins cheeks were turning pink.)

(“Oh hush.” current Ozpin muttered facing away from Oscar with a slight pout.)

Ozpin sighed, “Qrow, you can’t keep going dark in the field like that. I know you’re going through a lot right now, but when you accept a mission from me you don’t go dark like that. Do you understand?”

Qrows nonchalant attitude quickly fell away into a deathly glare. 

(Oscar shuddered, hoping to never be on the receiving end of that.) 

“Yeah, sure, whatever Oz.” Qrow shoved his hands in his pockets and pointedly looked away from Ozpin.

Ozpin sighed and walked over to Qrow putting a hand on his shoulder, “Qrow, I’m sorry. I just worry about you ok? You are not just a student or a graduate of this school. You’re my friend and I care about you.”

Qrow softened a bit and closed his eyes letting out a sigh of his own, “I know Oz. I know. It’s just with Raven leaving, Tai and Summer being busy with the kids, it’s a lot. I took the job to get away from it all for a bit. Sorry for going dark, I’ll try not to scare ya like that in the future.”

“Thank you Qrow.” With that Ozpin hugged Qrow

(Oscar dawwed at the scene. “You two were adorable.” He cooed teasingly.)

(“Oh hush you.” Ozpin chided before pausing, “We haven’t even gotten to the cutest part.”)

As the memories of Qrow and Ozpin parted Oscar noticed Qrow brush Ozpins side. Ozpin jumped a bit and tried to smother a laugh. Qrow looked startled for a moment, until he put two and two together and a wicked grin split across his face. Ozpin noticed and attempted to back away without looking like he was retreating.

“Well, now that that's settled, would you like some hot cocoa? Perhaps some tea?” The slight waiver in his voice was rather telling.

“What was that?” Qrow asked with a grin planted firmly on his face.

“What was what? I have no idea what you are talking about.” The faster than usual manner of speech from Ozpin only seemed to further spur his friend's sudden playfulness.

Qrow sauntered up to the wizard, casual as you please, and put his hand oh Ozpins hip. Ozpin visibly tensed clearly trying not to look at the hand on his sip. 

(“Is this it?” Oscar asked.)  
(Ozpin shushed the boy, as though they were watching a movie and not a memory.)

Qrow leaned forward to whisper in Ozpins ear “I’m talkin about this.”

And with that, Qrow began his tickling onslaught. He danced his fingers over his silver haired companions hips and sides, never remaining on one spot for too long. Ozpin immediately dissolved into giggles and attempted to push Qrow away but it was fruitless. The spiky haired man was on a mission, a mission to drive Ozpin to insanity.

“QROHOHOHOHOHOHOW PLEHEHEHEASE! STOP THIS IMMEHEHEHEHEHEDIATELY!!!!

“But Oz, you sound like you're having so much fun! How could I possibly stop now?” Qrow teased, one hand drilling into Ozpin's ribs, and the other was holding his back so as not to let his target escape.

Ozpin's knees gave out from under him, Qrow following him down. Ozpin's hysterics proved infectious as Qrow began to laugh with his friend. Qrow fluttered his fingers under Ozpin's shirt and onto his belly, evoking louder howls and cackles from the headmaster. Qrow couldn’t remember ever hearing Ozpin laugh this much, maybe a few chuckles here and there but never anything like this.

“You really gotta laugh more Oz. It’s a good look for you.” Qrow said nonchalauntly, as though he wasn’t currently destroying Ozpin with his ticklish assault. 

Ozpin managed to finally grab Qrows hands and push them away. Qrow, to his credit, didn’t continue and let his friend catch his breath. Ozpin rolled onto his stomach, still giggling, clearly attempting to cover his more sensitive spots. His red eyes companion chose not to let him know how exposed he still was. 

(Oscar was giggling a bit himself at the cute scene before him. As he looked to his Ozpin to make some teasing remark, he paused. Ozpin was smiling, a fond look in his eyes. He seemed quite content watching the scene. The farmboy's own eyes softened happy to see Ozpin so relaxed. Oscar nudged Ozpin's side, breaking him from his trance. Ozpin looked down at the boy, said the boy smiled and gave his companion a one armed hug, one that Ozpin gladly reciprocated.) 

“Ah come on Oz! It wasn’t that bad.” Qrow said impishly grinning.

“It was. It was that bad.” came Ozpin's muffled reply. 

Qrow laughed, ruffling Ozpin's hair, eliciting muffled protests and a swatting of hands.

(“Ha! Who has ruffleable hair now!” Oscar cheered putting his hands on his hips triumphantly.)  
(“Still you.” Ozpin replied ruffling the boy's hair and clicking his heels together 3 times.)

Oscar suddenly found himself back on the couch in Ozpin's apartment, with said man sitting next to him with a smile on his face. Ozpin got up and walked to the bookcase, gently placing the book back in its place. 

“You ok Oz?” Oscar asked a hint of concern in his voice, the boy was worried that the memory might have caused Ozpin some form of pain. That it would only serve to remind him of what he had lost. 

Ozpin turned back to Oscar, “I’m alright Oscar. It was actually rather nice to revisit such pleasant memories. It is far too easy to look back and see only darkness, so one must make the effort to find the light in those times.”

“Woah, so deep. Did you read that in My Generic Depression Saying Weekly?” Oscar said with complete seriousness.

Ozpin rolled his eyes, “And you tell me not to be sassy.”

“Yeah cause you’re old, old people are not allowed to be sassy.” Oscar smugly stated arms crossed over his chest.

Ozpin merely raised an eyebrow before saying “Run.”

Oscar grinned and took off, as his playful taunts had the desired effect. Ozpin gave the farmhand a head start before giving chase. The older soul chased his younger counterpart about the apartment, both laughing and enjoying the game. Everytime Ozpin nearly caught Oscar, the youth seemed to just barely escape his grasp. Until finally Ozpin grabbed the back of Oscar suspenders and dragged the boy to him. Oscar was giggling and squirming, trying to escape what he knew was coming. Ozpin held the teen to his chest, and blew a short flurry of raspberries into his cheeks. Oscar squealed and giggled, turning his head this way and that attempting to escape his playful captor.

Ozpin spoke in between his mischievous attacks, “You *pfft* asked *pfft* for *pfft* this! *PFFFT*”

Ozpin soon switched from Oscar's cheeks to the sides and back of his neck. Oscars giggles grew louder and more intense, though he was thrown headfirst into howling laughter when Ozpin began tickling his ribs as well.

“Tell me Oscar does it tickle more when I do this?” He drilled his fingers into Oscars ribs, “Or when I do this?” He vibrates his fingers into Oscar's belly.

Oscar could only laugh and thrash around as he was tickled out of his mind, which if he could think coherently he would find ironic. Ozpin continued his ticklish onslaught, switching from Oscars belly and ribs to his underarms and hips. Oscar eventually broke free, falling forward and scurrying a few feet away from Ozpin. As Oscar giggled and held his sided Ozpin sat back on his hands chuckling. 

Oscar upon catching his breath lunged at Ozpin with a cry of “REVENGE!” and descended upon his silver haired companion. Oscar went for the ribs, vibrating his fingers into the ticklish spot. Ozpin immediately fell on his back laughing as he tried to cover his ribs with his arms. Oscar merely changed his attack to Ozpin's belly and sides, gaining more laughter from the golden eyed man. 

Oscar switched his tickle targets often, never following a pattern and never letting Ozpin know where he would attack next. Spider tickles on the knees? Yup. Wiggly fingers in the armpits? You got it. Raspberries on the belly. Oh most definitely. The pair continued like this for some time, with Ozpin getting the upper hand in their tickle war and sometimes Oscar winning. They were just enjoying the moment and laughing their heads off. 

“Ok.” Ozpin said in between breathy giggles “Ok, I think-I think that’s enough for now.”

“What’s wrong Oz?” Oscar said laying on his back on top of Ozpin trying to catch his breath, “Can’t take it.”

“When I catch my breath, you are so dead.” Ozpin said looking down at Oscar.

“Nah. let's just lay here and not move. Forever.” Oscar looked up at Ozpin's face, reaching up and poking his nose with a “Boop.” 

Ozpin crossed his eyes following the finger and laughed a bit at the playful boop, “Sounds like a plan to me.” Ozpin then put his arms lazily around Oscar in a loose hug. They stayed like that for a while catching their breath and relaxing. 

A beeping broke the silence and the two souls looked at eachother, Ozpin sat up sending Oscar tumbling to the ground giggling. 

“See ya later Oz!” Oscar chirped as he hugged Ozpin goodbye.

“Till you dream again.” Ozpin smiled tightly embracing his young companion.

With that Oscar opened his eyes, turned off the alarm clock, and got ready for the day. They were finally going to Argus! He couldn’t wait!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! If you have any requests or prompts for something you would like to see me write, then just comment below or send me and ask @collectingsoarechangemadeeasy on Tumblr! I only ask that it's RWBY related and SFW and I promise I'll get to it as soon as I can. have a lovely day you guys!


	5. Fluffy Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All his friends hate him, the only person he could count on is gone, Oscars never felt so alone. What's going to happen to our sweet farmboy? Find out this time on Fluffy Moments!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoy this chapter! It's not quite as fluffy as the others, but it's still cute.

Oscar ran, his feet pounding on the city sidewalk. He didn’t know where he was going, he just knew he had to leave. To run. To get away from Them. 

Oscar was taken slightly aback by just how venomous his own thoughts sounded when he thought of his friends. 

*No.* He corrected himself *Not my friends, not anymore. Friends don’t punch you into a tree. Friends don’t scream at you for something you had no control over. Friends don’t slam you against a wall yelling and calling you a liar.*

That one word seeming to echo in his mind, growing louder and louder 

*Liar. Liar! Liar! LIAR!* 

Over and over again, LIAR! LIAR! Screamed in his mind, making the pressure behind his eyes build to a painful degree. His lungs feeling as though they were in a vice grip, he felt as though he was choking on each breath. His legs burned and he knew he would collapse if he didn’t stop soon. But he couldn’t stop, not until he knew he was far enough not to be found by Them.

Eventually Oscar slowed from a run to a jog, and then to a walk, his body unable to match the pace of his heart and his thoughts. The pressure behind his eyes begging for release, but not here. Oscar knew it would draw attention, and that was the last thing he needed right now. So the boy in his dazed, exhausted, and frantic state slipped into an alley. Huddling in between the trash cans and burying his face in his arms, finally allowing himself to cry. The hot tears burning against his cold cheeks, muffled sobs wracked his small frame as he wept. 

The poor child wanted nothing more than to go home. Back to his farm and his loving wonderful aunt. He wanted a hug, to be told that everything would be ok. He wanted-he wanted, he wanted Ozpin. Brothers above he wanted Ozpin back. To hear his calm voice again, to apologize and beg for forgiveness. Since the moment Oscar saw the old soul's past, he was consumed with guilt and shame. Shame for what he had done to the man, guilt for his part in the suffering. He forced Oz to re-watch his children die for Brother's sake! The thoughts of Ozpin only made his cry harder. 

“Ozpin!” Oscar cried out his voice muffled by his arms, “Please! Come back! I need you, I want you back! Please! I’m sorry! I’m so so sorry.” He finished his tearful call with a whimpered whisper. 

The boy buried his face further into his arms, whimpering and wishing for his friend back.

*Oh Oscar* Came a voice, one thick with unshed tears.

“Oz?” Oscars head shot up as he heard the voice.

*Oscar I’m so sorry for leaving you, I-I had to! It was all too much and-and I couldn’t do it! I’m sorry Oscar! I am so sorry!* Ozpin rambled frantically, anxiety and guilt coating every word.

“No! Ozpin I should be the one apologizing! You just had to relive all your past trauma in one go! And it’s all my fault!” Oscar matched Ozpin's frantic voice with his own babbling.

*Sweetheart no it wasn't-” Ozpin said attempting to stop this line of thought.

“No Oz! It is my fault! If I hadn’t told them about Jinn this wouldn’t have happened! Now everyone hates us and it’s all my fault!” With this the boys tears began anew. 

*Oscar! Oscar my dear no! Please stop crying! Oscar please, they don’t hate you! They’re just scared, and confused children. Just like you.* The old soul tried to calm the younger.

Oscar did not stop crying but his tears did slow.

*There you go Oscar. Take deep breaths, focus on my voice, it’s going to be ok.* Ozpin comforted the boy, speaking calmly and gently. 

Oscar slowly calmed his sobs, his tears slowed to a stop, and his breathing calmed to a normal pace. The only thing the boy heard for sometime was Ozpin's voice, barely registering the noise of the city a few feet from him. 

*Better?* 

Oscar sniffled “A bit, yeah. Sorry” 

*Stop apologizing, I do not blame you. I was like you once, scared and confused. I felt completely alone. But I grew, I learned to trust those around me.* Ozpin's voice was sad but hopeful.

“But-” Oscar began.

*But,* Ozpin interrupted,*the pain of the past did not disappear. I may have trusted others, but I still feared their reactions if I ever fully revealed my secrets. As I said before, Leo was far from the first to betray me. He found the truth, and looked at what happened.*

Ozpin's voice hitched in Oscar's mind, The older man was quiet for a moment. Oscar felt as though Ozpin was collecting himself, he let his friend have as long of a time as he needed. It was the least he felt he could do.

*I am so very old Oscar, and so very very tired. I want to rest, to be done with this all and live in peace with those I love. But until I bring humanity together, that will never happen. So stop apologizing my dear, and instead forgive. Forgive and move forward to a future you wish to see. It is all we can do. And by the Brothers we will do it.* Ozpin's voice in Oscar's head grew stronger, and more confident with each word. 

Oscar felt himself grow stronger as well, strong enough to get up and leave the alley at least. It was starting to smell anyways, and with his adrenaline no longer coursing through him like a raging river he felt cold. 

*Aura Oscar, remember your aura.* Ozpin prompted.

Oscar sighed, he still wasn’t really good at the whole “aura” thing, but he would try. Oscar activated his aura only for it to flicker out after only a few short seconds.

“Well, I don’t think that that’s very good.” Oscar said worriedly.

*It’s possible you used it without meaning to during your, let’s say, escapade earlier.* Ozpin hummed a touch of concern in his voice. *I think you should go back to wherever it is you have been staying.* 

Oscar shuddered, but not from the cold. “I really don’t want to. Not right now.” 

Ozpin noted the waiver in the boy's voice and didn’t press the issue. *Well if you won’t go back there then go maybe just stop in a coffee shop or something. You need to warm up and let your aura recharge.* 

Oscar snorted a bit, “Ok fine DAD.” he said sarcastically.

Ozpin hummed a bit, happy to see Oscar returning to his usual, if overly sassy, self.

*Do you see me as a father figure Oscar?” Ozpin asked playfully.

*No, if anything I see you as a bother figure. Since you’re always bothering me!* Oscar thought back trying not to laugh.

*Come on champ. Let’s go out into the yard and throw the ol pigskin around!* Ozpin said attempts at stopping his chuckles quickly failed as he fell into bubbly laughter.

Oscar giggled *Wowzers pops! That sure sounds great! Gee wizz I sure am glad to have a dad like you!*

Oscar's laughter was starting to draw attention, so he quickly smothered the giggles behind a cough and sped walked away. Ozpin's own laughter slowed to a few giggles. Oscar walked along for a bit longer until he saw a familiar figure stumble out of a bar across the street.

*Oh dear, Qrow what happened to you?* Ozpin said, concern and hurt clear in his voice. Oscar felt horrible for his companion, he remembered all too well how the two mens last “talk” had gone.

Qrow bumbled around, looking like he just got off a tilt-a-whirl. Oscar quickly hid behind a nearby mailbox and watched the drunkard trip himself back to the cotta-arcs place.

*Oscar…*

The boy sighed, “Yeah yeah I’ll make sure he doesn’t get hit by a car or something.”

*Thank you.*

Oscar followed Qrow from a distance, ducking behind things or hiding around corners to remain hidden. Qrow had managed to find his way back to Jaunes sister's place but fell short at the steps tripping and falling. Qrow clearly decided that going up to the door was too much work, so he just flipped himself onto his back and passed out. Ozpin and Oscar groaned in unison at the drunken idiot before them.

*We should get him off these peoples steps before they start asking questions.* Ozpin sighed clearly exasperated. 

“Nah, Ruby and the others will come out soon enough.” Oscar quickly walked away from the steps holding Qrow. 

*What?*

Oscar stopped short, “Wait do you not know what’s been going on?”

*Well no. I’ve been...indisposed, as of late.*

Oscar was quiet at that, a pang of guilt and hurt making its way into his heart. 

“Well then let’s get you up to speed.”

Oscar sat on the curb and quietly told Ozpin all that had happened, the farm, Maria, the apathy, Jaunes sister and her wife, Lieutenant Cordoval. The last one caused Ozpin to let out an odd mix of a laugh and a groan. 

*Oh, James, you have the worst taste in employees I swear!*

Oscar laughed a bit, “Yeah, she was super weird. But I kinda get it, I mean how many people do you think have tried to get to Atlas through her? She’s probably just trying to do what’s best for Atlas and it’s people.” 

*Very astute Oscar, very astute indeed.* Ozpin said a hint of pride in his voice.

“Why thank you, good sir. One does one's best.” Oscar spoke in an exaggerated fancy accent with a tiny bow. Which was no small feat considering he was sitting.

The old soul chuckled in Oscar's mind, a happy sound that warmed the teens heart. 

*Tell me Oscar what happened after that? Miss.Xiao-Long had a few things to say no doubt.* Ozpin said with a teasing tone.

Oscar tensed his arms wrapping around himself in an attempted hug, “After that, We told Nora, Ren, and Jaune about Salem.” Oscar said with a tiny whisper. One that if you were anyone but the old wizard in his head you wouldn’t have heard it. 

*Oscar, did something happen?* Ozpin said hesitantly wondering if this was why Oscar was having a panic attack in an alleyway.

“They didn’t take the news well, Jaune was really angry.” Oscar's voice began to tremble, tears pricking the corners of his eyes. 

*Oscar-*

“He-he was so angry. He punched a wall, and was yelling about how everything they had done was for nothing.” the tears grew and silently spilled from the boys eyes.

*If you don’t want to talk about it-”

“I tried to talk him down, tell him that we aren’t the bad guys” Oscar went on not seeming to hear Ozpin, “But-b-but he only got angrier, he came at me, talking about how they didn’t know if I could be trusted. He-he-he-he slammed me again-against the wall.”

*HE WHAT?” Ozpin yelled a fury in his voice Oscar had never heard before.

“I-I don’t-he just-he was angry. And scared. And-and confused” Oscar stuttered scared by the sudden anger from Oz.

*Oscar, I’m sorry. I’m not mad at you, I shouldn’t have yelled like that, but what Mr.Arc did is inexcusable. He should not have done that, he was wrong in so so many ways.* Ozpin calmed his voice, but the tremor of anger was still present.

“But you said-” Oscar began

*I know what I said, but none of that is an excuse for his actions.* Ozpin wished more than anything to hug Oscar in that moment, to comfort him and make things better. But he could not, so he did what he could with words. He began to murmur calming things to Oscar, things like “It’s going to be ok.” and “I’m here for you. I’m right here.”

Oscar tears subsided, and his trembling leesened, but didn’t go away fully. Oscar suddenly remembered how cold he was.

“Oh Brothers above it is cold.” Oscar mumbled out rubbing his arms, his teeth chattering. 

Ozpin hummed, *Perhaps we should get you better suited clothes. Your current attire isn’t exactly suited to the cold.”

“How do I do that? I’m not exactly swimming in lien at the moment.” Oscar weakly joked, smiling softly.

Ozpin chuckled, *How do you feel about pick-pocketing an old drunk bird?*

“I have absolutely zero issues with it.” Oscar said without hesitation.

*Well then my dear. Let’s go shopping.* Ozpin said with a laugh.

After *ahem* liberating Qrows wallet from his pocket, the pair set out to buy some new clothes. Ozpin laughed at Oscars fawning over a green and red coat. Only to later have Oscar teasing him over his own gushing about a pair of red boots.

*They’re so cool Oscar! You have to get them! Let me have this!* 

“Only if I get to keep these dope belts.”

*Well it’s just not combat gear without belts.*

This continued for some time until Oscar returned to the house in much higher spirits than earlier. Oscar paused at the door, not sure if he wanted to knock. He certainly didn’t want to see the others, but he also didn’t really have any place to sleep tonight. So he knocked on the door anxiety rising with every passing second. When Maria answered the door, the freckled teen let out a sigh of utter relief.

“Oh look what the cat dragged in.” Maria smirked, “About time you got back, come on it’s freezing out there.”

“Thanks.” Oscar stepped into the house and was relieved to see that it was only Maria, Mrs.Terra Cotta-Arc, and Adrien.

*Oh my gods is that a baby!?* Ozpin practically cheered in Oscars mind, *Oscar can I take control for a moment? I have to hold that baby. Right now immediately.*

“In a second” Oscar whispered so as not to let Terra hear.

*Do you know how long it’s been since I've held a baby?* Oscar was about to ask how long before Ozpin continued *Too long! Let me hold the baby! Please! Oscar, I wish to hold the baby!*

Oscar giggled and whispered “Dude chill, you can hold the baby just give me like a minute to talk to Miss.Calavera!”

“Ya done?” Asked Maria, one hand on her hip the other on her staff.

“Yes ma'am.” Oscar said politely only jumping a little bit at the sudden voice.

“Good, now can you tell me just where you have been young man? You had us all worried sick!”

Oscar rubbed the back of his neck with a nervous chuckle, “Well, I’ve mostly been wandering the streets, but then I saw Qrow and followed him here to make sure he didn’t like, die or something. Then I may or may not have acquired his wallet through totally legitimate means. Then I got some new clothes, and now I’m here.” He finished lamely with a tilt of his head and a shrug.

Maria hummed before smirking with a humph, “Well you can go make yourself useful and help Terra in the kitchen. She’s tired and you’re young and full of energy, so get to it!” 

“Waitwaitwait!” Oscar said waving his arms side to side in front of him as Maria pushed him into the kitchen. 

“Nope! Get to it!” And with a final shove, Oscar was in the kitchen. 

“Great!” Terra said upon seeing him, “You can make the casserole! The recipe and instructions are right here!” 

Oscar had a cookbook unceremoniously shoved into his hands, “You can take it from here! I’ll be back in a minute!”

“But-”

*Aaaand she’s gone. Welp, better get started Oscar. I can help, I’m a pretty good cook if I do say so myself.* Ozpin sounded way too cheery for Oscar’s liking, but the teen relented and let Ozpin guide him in the ways of the casserole. 

A little while later as they waited for the casserole, Ozpin was in control and playing a game of peek-a-boo with Adrien on the floor. 

“Where’s the farm boy?” Ozpin asked in a silly voice his hands covering his face, “Here I am!” He revealed his face with as much drama as he could and made a funny face. Adrien giggled and clapped his hands, Ozpin could feel his heart melt in his chest.

*Oh my gods I am going to die and this babies adorableness is going to be the thing to kill me.* Ozpin thought awe laced through his voice.

*Yeah, yeah, just make sure to keep an eye on the casserole. I do not want that thing burning, it’s my first casserole and I want it to be awesome!* Oscar playfully said, laughing a bit at Ozpin's dramatic sigh.

*Fine” the wizard groaned *I’ll look at your stupid casserole.*

*Hey!* Oscar admonished *It’s OUR stupid casserole!*

Ozpin laughed and got up brushing off his pants. He was about to walk to the oven when a knock on the door stopped him. 

*Oscar.* Ozpin suddenly felt a spike of anxiety stab it’s way into his heart, *I’m not ready to face them, please don’t tell them I’m here.*

*No problem Oz. I don’t really want to see them either, but at least they might go easier on me than you.* Oscar spoke with an understanding tone, he was ready to protect Ozpin from the others. Even if it meant lying to them.

Oscar took back control and walked to the door, he hesitated only a moment before opening the door. 

“Oh, I was wondering when you guys would be back.” He said nonchalantly while screaming internally. 

“OSCAR!” They all cried relief and joy evident in their voices.

Oscar smiled a bit before Ozpin said *Brace yourself for hugs.* 

Oscar could only let out a short shout of fear before he was bowled over by a group of overly happy young adults. Oscar was thrown to the ground in a tangle of limbs and calls of “You’re ok!” and “Don’t ever scare us like that again!” before he was helped back up by Ruby.

“You had us worried sick!” Weiss said eyes wide with concern.

“Oh! Are you ok?” asked Ruby, matching Weisses tone.

“What are you wearing?” Nora asked with a look of approval.

Oscar rubbed the back of his head with a light chuckle, suddenly a bit bashful.

*Not used to female attention?* Ozpin teased.

*I can and will destroy you old man* Oscar shot back playfully.

Saffron piped up from the doorway, “Is something cooking?” 

“Oh yeah! Terra asked me to help in the kitchen so I did. Um, I hope you like it?” He finished lamely with a shrug.

*Smooth* 

Jaune walked up to Oscar, his eyes dim and guilty, “I’m sorry, Oscar, for earlier. I was way out of line, and I hurt you. I was just so mad at Ozpin and I took it out on you. I should not have done that and I’m so so so sorry”

Oscar didn’t say anything for a moment, just taking in the words Jaune said. On one hand he did want to just forgive him and get it all over with, but on the other, Jaune really hurt him. Heck his back was still aching a bit where he hit the wall.

“Yeah, you were out of line, and you did hurt me. A lot. I thought we were friends but you HURT me! And it’s not the kind of wound aura can heal. I don’t feel safe around you anymore. Not after that.” Oscar looked the blonde man in the eye as he spoke, not looking away or backing down.

“Oscar-” Jaune began reaching his hand out towards the boy. Oscar flinched away, his eyes afraid but only for a moment.

“No Jaune, like I said, you hurt me and I don’t feel safe around you. I still care about you though. And we can work to make this better, to make this right. But it will take time and effort from both of us. Are you willing to try?” Oscar asked his voice full of conviction as he spoke.

Jaune looked away for a moment, thinking before he said “Ok, I’m willing to try. This team isn’t the same without you Oscar.”

Oscar grinned happy to be working towards fixing this friendship, until a beeping drew his attention.

“THE CASSEROLE!” He cried out.

“We got it chef!” Saffron said as she trotted over to the oven.

The others laughed a bit, and Ruby turned to Oscar with a smile lighting up her face.

“Combat gear looks good on you.” She complimented.

“Heh, thanks. I particularly like the coat! It’s so cool right?!” Oscar struck a pose that got the group laughing, he was spurred on by this and struck a few more. Nora calling out “Work it Oscar!” and Yang wolf whistling.

The night ended with them all gathering in the living room to enjoy Oscars (and secretly Ozpin's) casserole. 

That night after Oscar had gone to sleep, he opened his eyes to a familiar green apartment. He grinned as he rushed off to find his friend and give him the biggest hug in the universe, hopefully to never let him go again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! If you have any requests or prompts for something you would like to see me write, then just comment below or send me and ask @collectingsoarechangemadeeasy on Tumblr! I only ask that it's RWBY related and SFW and I promise I'll get to it as soon as I can. have a lovely day you guys!


	6. Fluffy Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Ozpin have a much needed talk. How's it gonna go? Find out this time on Fluffy Moments!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

“I’m too young to die!” Oscar yelled as he dodged another hit from Ironwood, “And far too pretty!”

Ironwood laughed, “Come now Oscar, you’re not going to die.”

Oscar yelped as he lunged away from another attack, dodging behind a pillar. “Yes I am! And it’s gonna be you that kills me!”

The two had been at this for sometime, and truth be told Oscar was starting to get tired. His arms were heavy and his legs felt like jello, his training in Mistral was nothing compared to this, plus his trouble sleeping the past few nights made for a bad combination of tiredness. Oscars breathing was labored and rough as he leaned on the pillar, attempting to catch his breath.

“DODGE!” Came a sudden yell from his left. Oscar had only just turned his head when a fist slammed into his face, sending him careening into the opposite wall with a grunt.

“Oscar! Are you ok?” Ironwood asked, rushing to the boy's side.

Oscar was seeing stars for a moment, “I think so. Hey can we please take a break? I am literally like 5 seconds away from passing out right here.”

“Of course. Let's get you some water and food.” the large man held out a hand that Oscar gladly took and helped him stand up. Oscar only stumbled a bit righting himself with some help from the General.

“Sorry, this training is way more intense than I guess I’m used to.” Oscar admitted sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

Ironwood chuckled a bit, “No need to apologize Oscar. You’ll get used to it in time. By the way, any feelings today?”

Oscar knew what he meant, “No, no Oz today. Sorry.”

The General was clearly disappointed but said nothing more.

*Oz, can I please tell him? The others don’t need to know! I mean we told him the truth about Salem, why not this?* the boy practically begged the man in his head.

*Maybe, he has proved himself capable of handling hard truths. But not right now, you seem a bit too tired to have that kind of conversation.* Ozpin relented with a small sigh.

*Ok fine, but promise me we will tell him?* Oscar asked, the plea clear in his voice.

Ozpin hesitated only a moment, *I promise. We will tell him.*

*Good* and with that, the conversation ended. 

When Oscar and Ironwood made it to the cafeteria Oscar was rubbing his eyes and yawning near constantly. 

“Are you ok Oscar? You look dead on your feet.” Ironwood asked, worry ringing in his voice.

“Hmm? Oh yeah I’m *yawn* I’m fine, just tired.” Oscar groggily stated.

Ironwood put a hand on the boy's shoulder giving him a small smile, “Well let’s see if some food can’t help.”

“Yay.” Oscar said wearily.

After getting their food and water the two sat down next to one another at a table near the back of the room. Oscar was slowly chewing on his food, his head falling only to snap back up every few moments. Ironwood took notice of this but said nothing, silently wondering what he would do if Oscar actually fell asleep. His silent wonderings were brought to a halt by a sudden weight on his side. The General looked down to see Oscar sound asleep leaning on him. 

“Oh dear.” Ironwood whispered his eyes softening at the adorable youth next to him, “What to do now.”

The older man looked around, checking to see that no one was around to see this. When He saw no one he sighed and looked back down at Oscar, the boy's face was calm and he looked more peaceful than Ironwood had ever seen him. Any thoughts of waking the boy were quickly thrown out the window when Oscar sighed in his sleep and snuggled into Ironwood's side. Ironwood suddenly knew why Qrow basically adopted the kid, this boy was just too adorable. Ironwood rubbed his face and quietly groaned at his predicament, one that he knew only had one answer. So Ironwood oh so carefully shifted to pick up Oscar, carrying the child in the crook of his arm. He was moving slowly and carefully so as not to risk waking the boy. 

“You had better appreciate this young man, if anyone were to see this I doubt they would take me seriously ever again. And you had better pray that Qrow doesn’t see this, if he saw me right now I wouldn't hear the end of it.” Ironwood whispered to the boy in his arms as he walked to the team's dorms. Oscar only hummed a bit in his sleep and curled up further into Ironwoods chest.

Ironwood could feel his heart melting in his chest at the adorable boy. He had never had children but he was pretty sure this was what fathers felt. This need to protect and care for the child they had, to be there for them and make sure they grew up safe and happy. He would have to talk to Qrow about this later, though he didn’t particularly like the idea of Qrows teasing over this.

“Oh, we’re here.” Ironwood said as he took notice of where he was, “Time flies when you’re pondering parental concern I suppose.” 

Ironwood then carefully shifted Oscar in his grip so that he may open the door, though he froze when Oscar stirred seeming to wake. 

“Hu-wah?” the boy said rubbing his eye with the heel of his hand as he took in his surroundings. “Whas goin on? Wher am I?” the boy slurred still half asleep.

“Don’t worry about it, go back to sleep Oscar.” Ironwood said hoping the boy would fall back asleep and not remember this moment.

“General Ironwood? How did we-” Oscars question was cut short as his sleep addled mind suddenly became aware of his current position. “OH MY GODS!” Oscar cried, losing his balance and falling out of Ironwoods grip. Or nearly falling, Ironwood had quickly caught the boy and held him close to his chest.

“Oscar! Are you ok?” the General questioned worriedly “Don’t DO that! You very nearly gave me a heart attack!”

Oscars face was burning with embarrassment, *OhBrothersohBrothersohBrotherOhBrothers! I can’t believe I fell asleep on General Ironwood! He must think I’m such a baby! Oh gods Oz, what do I do?*

*First of all calm down. It’s not really that bad, he’s not mad at you clearly and he carried you all the way here, so that must be a good thing right? I also doubt he sees you as a baby, you’re young and you have been pushing yourself rather hard these past few days, heck these past few months have been very hard for you! I’m sure he doesn't think less of you for needing some rest.* Ozpin said calmly.

*Yeah. Yeah, you’re probably right. This is still embarrassing though.* Oscar said his face was cooling as his blush faded ever so slightly. 

“Oscar?” Ironwood inquired, concerned by the boy's silence.

“Oh! Um, yeah I’m ok. Sorry for scaring you, I was just caught off guard ya know? I’m sorry for falling asleep on you. I guess I was way more tired than I thought.” Oscar chuckled nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

Ironwood gently put the boy down and opened the door for him, “It’s no problem Oscar, just try not to let it happen again.”

“Yes sir.” Oscar said standing in the doorway *Oz I really don’t want to put this off anymore. Can I please tell him? Please?* He pleaded to his mental companion.

*I suppose. If he did have any reservations about you he probably wouldn’t have carried you to bed. Just be careful, if for even a moment you feel threatened or I see him getting mad I want you to leave. Do you understand?* Ozpin relented.

*I understand. Thanks Oz.* Oscar looked at Ironwood, “Can we talk sir?”

Ironwood looked surprised for a moment before schooling his expression, giving a short nod and walking into the room with Oscar.

“Is something the matter?” Ironwood questioned a ting of concern in his voice.

“No, not wrong. But I need to tell you something, It’s a secret and the others can absolutely not know ok?” Oscar's voice was firm but still a bit nervous.

“Of course, you have my word that whatever you say won’t leave this room.” Ironwood sat down at one of the small tables next to the bunks, ready to listen.

Oscar took a deep breath before beginning, “Ok so you remember all the things we told you about Salem and all the stuff that happened with the train crash right?”

Ironwood nodded and Oscar continued, “Ok so Ozpin DID leave after the train crash but…”

“But what? Oscar did something else happen?” Ironwood asked leaning forward with curiosity and concern shining in his eyes.

“Well, he came back. In Argus, after Jaune did what he did and I ran away, Ozpin came back. He’s been back ever since, he’s been afraid to tell the others. Especially after what Qrow and Jaune did. We were scared you would hurt me like they did, that’s why we waited to tell you. I trust you though, I know you won’t hurt me. Soooo yeah. Oz is back and the others can’t know yet.” Oscar finished rubbing the back of his neck and looking away sheepishly.

The General was quiet, taking in everything that Oscar had said. He couldn’t say he was surprised, but he would be lying if he said he wasn’t a bit hurt. Ozpin was a complicated man, one who had been hurt far too many times, and Oscar was very much in the same boat. James sighed, sinking back in his chair and rubbing his face with his hands. 

“Could I-” James hesitated “could I talk to him? Just for a moment?”

Oscar looked away seeming to have a conversation with Ozpin, “Ok. Alright. Yeah. Ok.” The boy looked at Ironwood and said, “He said it’s ok.”

The general watched as the boys eyes shone gold before falling back into the green and orange he was used to. Only now they somehow looked...older, wiser, and with an underlying mischief.

“Ozpin.” James breathed relief flowing through his body.

“Hello James. It’s good to see you.” Ozpin smiled at his old friend.

James got up and walked over to Ozpin, he noticed how his friend tensed a bit but he continued until he was eye level with Oz. Looking into the eyes he knew so well, yet not at all, James moved forward and enveloped his friend in a hug. Ozpin seemed taken aback before he hesitantly hugged James back, slightly tightened the hug and shaking a bit. James didn’t know how long it had been since Ozpin last got any form of comfort but he was willing to give as much as the old wizard needed. They stayed like that for sometime, neither saying a word, only holding each other close in a way only those who know what it is to be truly alone can. When they pulled away from each other Ozpin let out a slight chuckle wiping his eyes.

“Well, that was nice. We should do that more often, I find that hugs are one heck of cure all for sadness.” the wizard smiled.

James laughed quietly kneeling in front of Ozpin, “I wouldn’t really know. I don’t get many hugs.”

“Well let’s hope you get more in the future hmm?” Ozpin hummed, a smile making its way onto his face.

James' own smile dropped, as he sighed, “Ozpin. Why did you lie to us? About the Relic, and Salem. We all trusted you, and you-” James cut himself off, his eyes giving away the pain he felt.

“I was scared James, plain and simple. I let that fear rule my life in all aspects.” Ozpin sighed, running a hand through his hair. “I was afraid of betrayal, of you all losing hope, of people leaving me alone again. I’ve been backstabbed, abandoned, and betrayed more times than I can count. And the trauma that resulted from that was… well you can imagine how scared and resurved that would make someone.”

James’s brows furrowed, “I can understand, but I still wish you had told us, told me. We could have done something, worked out a way to beat her without killing her.” 

“I wish I had said something as well. But there is no taking it back now, all I can hope is for your understanding and hopefully your forgiveness.” Ozpin said softly, not looking James in the eye.

James sighed, “I do understand, but forgiveness will be a little harder. You truly hurt me with this Oz, I’m still willing to work on it though, if you promise no more surprises. I don’t think I can take anymore.” 

Ozpin chuckled softly, “I’m much in the same boat my friend.” 

The two shared a brief laugh and Ozpin felt a weight leave his chest. He was beyond grateful to James at this moment. He had been expecting more anger and rage from him, but this was far better. 

Ozpin smiled, shaking his head “I admit James, I was hesitant to tell you about my return, but I’m rather glad Oscar made me do this.”

“As am I.” James agreed, “He’s a good boy. He’ll do great things.” 

Ozpin laughed at the whine from Oscar that was born from that comment, “He says thank you.”

James chuckled and moved to ruffle Ozpin's hair, “I’m sure he does.”

Ozpin squwaked a bit and shooed his hand, “Hey!” 

*How do you like it old man?* Oscar asked sarcastically, smirk clear in his voice. 

“Oh hush you.” He said, though there was no heat in the words.

James laughed, “What did he say?”

“He called me old.” Ozpin jokingly pouted.

“You are old.” James replied cheekily.

“I’m 14!” Ozpin laughed, throwing his hands in the air dramatically. 

James busted out laughing, putting a hand on Ozpin's knee. The old wizard snorted and jerked his leg away, “Careful, Oscars ticklish.” 

“Is that so?” James smirked, his hand not moving from Ozpin's knee. 

“I know what you’re thinking James. Don’t you dare.” Ozpin warned, squirming in the chair.

“Don’t what? Don’t do this?” he said, giving Ozpin's knee a quick squeeze.

Ozpin snorted again, pushing James’s hand away from his knee, “Stohop!”

“What? I just want to make sure that this isn’t what I’m supposed to do!” James grinned, squeezing Ozpin's other knee.

“Nohoho! James!” Ozpin giggled attempting to stand, but he tripped and fell into James’s chest. 

The taller man wrapped his arms around Ozpin on instinct, “Are you alright?” he asked, clearly concerned.

“Yes, I’m quite alright.” Ozpin said, a light blush of embarrassment dusting his cheeks.

“Good. Now I won’t feel bad about doing this.” James grinned before rapidly spidering his fingers up and down Ozpin's sides. 

“JAHAHAHAHAMES! NOHOHOHOHOHO!” the old wizard howl, attempting to escape only to be held tighter by James.

“No way Ozpin, you deserve to laugh just like anyone else!” James grinned as he continued tickling his old friend. James smirked then and said, “That and I need to show you that I won’t hurt you! So tell me Ozpin does this hurt?” he wiggled his fingers into Ozpin's belly, “What about this?” blowing a raspberry into his neck. “Does this hurt at all? I need you to be honest with me.” drilling his thumbs into his hips.

Ozpin could only cackle and thrash about attempting to bat at the hands currently turning him into a puddle of laughter. This continued for a few minutes before James finally gave his old friend a break. Ozpin curled into his compartiate still giggling, James rubbing his back and chuckling.

“You ok Oz?” the General asked looking down at Ozpin.

“You are a truly evil man.” Ozpin said with a silly smile still on his face.

“Evil? You think I’m evil?” James smirked, wiggling his fingers in the air above Ozpin.

“Oh Brotherhehers! Is this how Oscar fehehels?” Ozpin giggled.

“I’m not touching you! I’m not touching you!” James cooed playfully.

Ozpin giggled further curling further into himself “Sthahap! You win! You wihin!”

James moved his hands away and chuckled, it had been far too long since he had last been able to have fun like this. Actually now that he thought about it, he couldn’t remember ever having fun like this since he joined the Atlas military. The General hummed and placed his chin onto Ozpin's head. A comfortable silence fell upon the pair as they enjoyed each other's company.

“Oz?” James asked, breaking the quiet that surrounded them.

Ozpin gave a questioning hum in response.

“You know I would never hurt you right? I mean that. I know you and I haven’t always seen eye to eye but I still do care about you. Always have.” James quietly said, carding his hand absentmindedly through Ozpin's hair.

Ozpin was quiet for a moment thinking about his response, “I don’t.” He stated simply.

James felt a spike of cold hurt stab his heart, “You-”

“I have been hurt far too much to ever truly know anymore.” Ozpin continued, “I care for you a great deal James, truly I do. And I trust you just as greatly. But I have trusted, I have cared, I have loved, and I have been very very badly hurt. Salem, Leo, Qrow, and countless others who I trusted and loved all hurt me. So no James I don’t know if you will hurt me or not. But I do trust you, and I will always love you. Just as I have loved countless others who know of my true self.”

James was stunned into silence, he never truly knew just how damaged Ozpin was. Sure he always had an idea of the pain bubbling under the surface of the immortal soul. But he never knew just how bad it was, James felt as though he was finally starting to see the real Ozpin. James looked down at the ancient soul before him, an ironic statement as he looked so young, so small, so vulnerable. Especially since he looked to be crying. Wait. What?

“Oz?” James asked, alarmed “Are you alright? I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to upset you! Oh please don’t cry!”

Ozpin gave a watery chuckle wiping at his eyes, “Nonono! James this isn’t you, I swear! I'm just a little emotional. Don’t worry.” 

James didn’t really know what to say, he wanted to make Ozpin feel better but he didn’t really know how. He had never seen his friend so emotional, and so he just hugged his friend close, comforting with actions rather than words. Ozpin's tears slowed as he fell into the embrace, yeah hugs are definitely a favorite form of comfort to him. James rubbed Ozpin's back as he held him, glad to see the man's tears slow. James had a thought, one that made a mischievous grin split across his face.

“Ya know Oz, you’re not the only one with secrets. I have a few of my own.” The bearded man smirked as he scratched the top of Ozpin's head. 

“Oh?” Ozpin said melting into the head scratches.

“Yes, like the fact that I grew this beard specifically to deal devastating tickle attacks.” James said ready to strike.

“That’s ni-wait what?” Ozpin said his state of relaxation abruptly ended as what his friend had just said hit him.

James quickly burrowed his beard into the side of Ozpin's neck, quickly sending the man into a fit of laughter.

“JAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAMES! NO! NOT FAHAHAHAIR! NOT FAIR! CUT IT OUHOHOHOHOHOT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!” Ozpin cried trying to push his friend's face away from him. 

James only increased the speed of his tickles driving Ozpin into hysterics, “This isn’t the only secret I have, my robotic half has a number of secrets too. I can regulate the temperature, it’s stronger than my human half, and it can do this.” 

With that final declaration Ozpin's fate was sealed, James robotic arm began to vibrate before attacking Ozpin's ribs. Ozpin screamed, thrashing and bucking attempting to escape the ticklish onslaught. 

“What’s wrong Ozzy? Does that tickle? Coochie coochie coo! Ozzy is ticklish!” James teased, some making the tickling worse for poor Oz. The smaller man only able to laugh, caught in his hysterics all rational thoughts driven from his mind as James tickled him to pieces. 

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! JA-JAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAMES! PLEHEHEHEHEHEHASE! I HAHAHAHAHAHAHA I CAN’T BREHEHEHEHEHEATH! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!” Ozpin desperately called out, tears of laughter falling down his face.

James decided to be merciful and after a final hit to Ozpin's belly he stopped. Ozpin went limp, clearly exhausted after the tickle attack from James. Said tickle monster chuckled and ruffled his friend's hair.

“To far?” he grinned

Ozpin nodded lethargically leaning heavily on James' broad chest, “Just a bit.”

James chuckled, placing his chin on top of Ozpin's head. 

*Oscar, I’m tired. You’re back in control now, bye bye.* and with a shimmer of gold Oscar was back in control. The farm hand giggled still feeling the aftereffects of James tickle barrage.

“Oscar?” James inquired with a tilt of his head.

“Yup. Dang, you’re more of a tickle monster than Qrow.” Oscar yawned his fatigue coming back on full force.

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” James smiled at the boy and upon noticing his yawn asked, “Tired?” 

“Mmhm.” the boy answered wearily, rubbing his eyes.

“Well you’d better get to bed then.” James lifted the teen in his arms and placed him on the floor, “I’ll go and let you get cleaned up alright.” James ruffling Oscars hair affectionately as he started to walk out of the room.

“Wait!” Oscar cried, grabbing James’s arm suddenly. James stopped with a surprised look on his face, “I-I don’t really wanna be alone.” the boy admitted letting go of James. “I’ve just become too used to other people being around at night, I’ve been having trouble getting to sleep without the others around.”

James nodded finally getting why Oscar was actually so tired these past few days. The others had been on a multiday mission with the Ops and had yet to return. “I understand Oscar, how about I stand guard at the door while you shower and change, then I’ll sit right here till you fall asleep. Does that sound good to you?” 

Oscar looked away and nodded, wringing his hands nervously, “I’m sorry, I don’t want to be a bother.”

“It’s no bother, honestly I have trouble sleeping without some kind of noise as well.” James said as he walked to the door to take his temporary post.

Oscar smiled and headed to the bathroom to quickly shower and brush his teeth. After he did all that and changed into the Atlas standard pajamas he walked out still toweling his hair. “Hey, I’m done you can come in now if you want.” 

James walked in and couldn’t help the laugh that escaped his lips at the sight of Oscars unruly fluffed up hair. Oscar was far too tired to care and flopped onto the bed, snuggling under the covers and letting out a happy hum. 

James chuckled a bit, “Comfey?”

“Yee.” Oscar said a happy smile on his face.

“Alright, sleep well Oscar.” James said as he turned off the lights and sat at the desk next to Oscar's bed. 

About half an hour later Oscar was sound asleep and James deemed it safe to leave now. But as he got up to leave a tug on his sleeve drew his attention. Looking down his heart melted at the sight before him, Oscar tightly holding onto his sleeve in his sleep. James not wanting to risk waking Oscar decided to stay a bit longer, after all a few more minutes couldn’t hurt right? 

Later that night Jaune, Nora and Ren walked into their shared room tired after their long away mission. Opening the door they laid their eyes on an adorable scene, James fast asleep on a desk next to Oscar who was clinging to his sleeve. Nora quietly squealed while Ren chuckled and walked over, he gently pulled Oscar's hand from James’s sleeve replacing it with the blanket around him. Jaune tried to wake James who stumbled forward a few steps before falling onto the bed beside Oscars. Nora smiled and shook her head, “Let him sleep, he’s been tired. I’ll just bunk with Ren.” With that the team deftly cleaned up in the bathroom and settled into bed, with a firm promise to send the pictures they totally didn’t take to Qrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! If you have any requests or prompts for something you would like to see me write, then just comment below or send me and ask @collectingsoarechangemadeeasy on Tumblr! I only ask that it's RWBY related and SFW and I promise I'll get to it as soon as I can. have a lovely day you guys!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! If you have any requests or prompts for something you would like to see me write, then just comment below or send me and ask @collectingsoarechangemadeeasy on Tumblr! I only ask that it's RWBY related and SFW and I promise I'll get to it as soon as I can. have a lovely day you guys!


End file.
